Cats Eat Sparrows For Breakfast
by ilovejacksparrow121
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets his match. But what is she hiding? JackOC, PotC 1 and 2 don't take place. [AU]
1. Wounded

**Title:** Cats Eat Sparrows for Breakfast.

**Summary:** Jack Sparrow meets his match. But what is she hiding?

**A/N:** (A/U) This is a fic between Jack and of course an OC. I'd love to know what you think of this fic and whether you want me to continue. I'll always reply to reviewers. No flames please! Edited chapter. I hope this makes more sence.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tortuga was the last place I wanted to go. Unfortunately for myself and the deceased members of my crew, my ship 'Furteller Young'' crashed into another, one horrific blood filled night. Five of my crew were lost at sea and four others were shot dead by members of the other Ship; hence the reason me, Jason, Bucklebee and Ascorp sailed to Tortuga to gather more gullible thieves.

We ordered Rum and sat down at a table, men gathering around us. Many think of me as a whore, probably due to the lack of cloth I wear on occasions. This evening I wore a very low cut blood colour top that barely kept a hold of my bust and breeches which were also somewhat tight. I needed new clothes ASAP, especially if the ones I'm wearing bring me this much attention.

I am Castella Theodore also known as Cat, twenty nine years of age. Daughter of Caitlyn Young and Colin Theodore. I was a mistake. My parents weren't meant for each other. My mother whom was only eighteen at the time was a highly respectable, well known woman in Port Royal whereas my father was best known as a Pirate. She met him when his ship let him down and flooded.

He swept her off her feet but it didn't last. He left her when she was eight months pregnant. She raised me till the day of her death, thirteen years ago when I was aged sixteen. I left Port Royal in search of my father on my Uncle's grande ship, The Black Pearl. On a hurrendous night there was a mutiny. I was thrown overboard, never to see the same beautiful Ship again. I was swept away until "The Dauntless" found me, as I was always being searched by the men of Port Royal, admirers of my Mother and they always promised they'd look after me. I never did find my father, they prevented it.

So, soon after I was returned back to Port Royal, I got Furteller Young. One night I won a game of cards against this man I once knew and he handed over his Ship. I chose the name Furteller Young because at the time I was drunk and I tried to pronounce forever and it came out Furteller; and Young because that was my mother's maiden name (she got married to my step-father soon after I was born). The name stuck.

By the end of the night we had recruited twelve more men, I, once again, was going to be the Captain of a Ship full of men, life couldn't get any better.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Castella put her hand through her shoulder length hair and stood against a wall. For too long she had gone without a partner in crime.

Two years ago her fiancé left her when she was pregnant with his child. Unlike her Mother, she was unable to control her emotions and she lost the baby at six months. Indeed, she felt pain and insisted that history was repeating itself.

Her sleek dark brown hair danced in the wind and her deep brown eyes shone. She was beautiful yet she wouldn't admit it. She grabbed some red lipstick out of her pocket and applied it to her perky lips.

"Applyin' it for me darlin'?" A stranger spoke. Castella looked behind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Captain Jack Sparrow had docked his merchant boat and was in for a true lad's night out which consisted of gossip, booze and more than likely sex. Oh, the true joys of being a Pirate.

But, as luck would have it, muffled screams averted his attention and he followed the screams until her found the owner of them. A young woman, as he saw, was having her clothes ripped apart by a man and she was leaking blood from the waist downwards. She had been stabbed. Jack quickly wrestled this man off the woman and shot him in the back with his revolver.

The man stumbled once and then fell to the floor, as did the woman whilst holding her gut. Her head slumped to the floor and the blood oozed its way out, bit by bit.

Jack saw no other reason as to why he shouldn't help this woman. Without thinking anymore, he picked the wounded rebel beauty and carried her to safety.

_TBC_


	2. Wanted: Crew Members & Help!

**Title:** Cats Eat Sparrows for Breakfast.

**Chapter 2: **Wanted: Crew Members & Help!

**A/N:** Okay so I edited the first chapter and this is the new chapter. The plot will be revealed eventually; unless you can guess it already. P. Thanks for the reviews The Flying Breadstick and Kmy! Sorry if this chapter is boring, I need it. Oh and I got all the information from wikipedia about Barbossa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately for Jack, he did not have a Ship. One of the many reasons he came back to Tortuga was because he was in search of one, and a Crew. His plan:

**1.** Find a Ship.

**2.** Take over the Black Pearl.

**3.** Live happily ever after, drinking booze.

Best chances were of gaining a Ship would be Port Royal, but he knew that if he did go in search of one at that location, he'd be captured before he could say "Set sail you scallywags!".

His original Ship, The Black Pearl, was taken from him from the elder Pirate; Barbossa. Barbossa stands at six foot tall; with long grey hair and a hat on top. Jack was originally the Captain of The Black Pearl and Barbossa was the first mate. But, before long Barbossa persuaded Jack to reveal the bearings to Isla de Muetra to him and the crew, knowing that the island is the hiding place for the Chest of Cortez witch, of course contained Aztez gold.

Jack, unable to resist the thought of the location accepted, but that night Barbossa led a mutiny and commandeered the Black Pearl. Jack was marooned on a tiny island by Barbossa, with only a single-shot pistol with which to commit suicide. Jack escaped three days later by bartering the passage of the island with rum runners whom stored their cache there. Jack still has the pistol, ready to kill his former first mate whenever he get's the chance.

Hence the reason he is in Tortuga, to find the Black Pearl and get it back to it's original owner; himself.

But being who he is, Jack couldn't resist taking Castella after all, she was beautiful and could be proved to be an excellent crew member, for one or two more reasons than the others..but where would he take her? He had neither home nor a decent Ship. The boat he travelled in was merely a Merchant boat, used for carrying loads, it wouldn't do.

But wait a minute..he noticed a Ship when he first docked into Tortuga. "Furtella Young" he read, on the side of the ship. It seemed empty and no candles were lit. Surely the Captain of it would be around here somewhere, probably for a few nights. This was his chance. Take the woman aboard the Furtella Young, round up some trustworthy crew members and set sail to gain The Black Pearl once again.

Once he found the Ship, he boarded it.

The Ship was pretty large, _not as large as the Black Pearl of course_;thought Jack.

It was beautifully crafted too; the wooden furnishings were recently polished, sparkling in the moonlight. He gazed at the beautiful Ship before turning his attention towards the woman whom was still laying his hands, leaking blood. How could he forget?

He rushed into the Cabin's Quarters, laying down the wounded woman on the bed. He searched for a candle and noticed matches on the bedside cabinet. He quickly lit the candle and held it over her.

_I'm gonna need some material.._He thought aloud. There was nothing to hold the wound which Jack could see, so he ripped some material of his stash which was tied around his middle. He gingerly tied the material around her waist, hoping that would do for now.

Realising that this woman was in danger of death; he left her whilst going to look for some on-the-spot crew members and a doctor (If such a doctor was available in Tortuga, he would have to see).

He knew his time was limited so he used his time carefully. He ran into the Faithful Bride and gathered around a group of men.

''Look ya' Scallywags. I 'ave a deal for all of ya'. I've jus' got meself a Ship. Beauty she is too. I need ya' to help me, and the reward is ya' get to be apart of my crew, savvy? There's also another beauty aboard the Ship, a wounded one. She needs medical attention fast so will someone get a doctor? Fast? 'da Ship is only a few meters away, ya' won't miss er'."

''Yes Capn'!'' The men said in unison.

Jack went of in search of his loyal friend Joshamee Gibbs. It didn't take him long to eventually find him, sleeping with the pigs.

''Gibbs me mate!'' Jack shouted.

''What?'' Gibbs moaned.

''It's me, Jack! Now I need ya' help!''

_TBC_


	3. Help Is At Hand

**Title:** Cats Eat Sparrows for Breakfast.

**Chapter 4:** Help Is At Hand.

**A/N:** I don't get it. 191 hits but only three reviews? Is something wrong with this fic? Tell me by reviewing, I can't do anything if you don't tell me. It doesn't take long to review, honestly and it makes me want to continue if I have readers that review, they always make me happy. If I don't get more reviews by the next chapter, I'll delete this story all together or I will refuse to continue it.

Thank you so much **1.more.time.** I read your fic and I have to say, it's a really great idea. I hope you update it soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''What is it Jack?'' Gibbs moaned, attempting to balance himself. He got up and rubbed his head furiously.

''I have a Ship!'' Jack spoke excitely.

''The Pearl?!'' Gibbs spoke with enthusaism, he was more awake now.

''No Gibbs, unfourtantly not the Pearl. The _Furtella Young_. A beauty she is.''

That reminded him..the woman aboard his Ship, without his help she was in severe danger.

''I have no time Gibbs! I almost forgot, I have a wounded woman aboard my Ship, I must get back as soon as possible''

''A woman? Captn' they're bad luck aboard a Ship..'' Gibbs retorted.

''No time to explain Gibbs, I'll tell you later just listen to me. You have a space as my first man aboard the Ship. I just need a crew and I think you're the man to do that. Savvy?''

''Aye Captain. I'll be less than half an hour by the looks of it.'' He pointed to a group of gossiping men, huddeled together for warmth.

''You get back to that lass and makes sure she's doing okay. I'll go round up the crew.'' Gibbs spoke.

Jack nodded and walked out of the barn, making a dash for it to get back to Castella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs kept his word and within an hour, he had twelve men ready and waiting.

Most of these men were criminals, men whom did not care for their future and whom were willing to do anything for a bed and food. Some seemed more reliable than others. Many had experiance in the world of sailing so they helped get the masts up and get ready to sail. Meanwhile, Jack was in the Captain's Quarters.

Castella was still unconscious, her make-do bandages expressing blood every now and again. Jack looked deep within her. She was all too familar, her beautiful features on her face, her plump lips, her rosy cheeks. All of this he knew but his mind wouldn't bring him to a name. He sighed and grabbed a hold of her hand.

''You're gonna make it darlin', just hold on.''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Crew was interupted of their preperation for sailing, by three men.

One wore cropped ripped breeches and was shirtless, whilst the other two wore two creased tops and some sort of trousers.

''CAPTAIN!'' Gibbs shouted, aware that the three men were coming aboard the Ship fast.

Jack came out of the Captains Quarters in a flash and stepped beside Gibbs.

He snarled at the threesome.

''What do ya want?'' He glared, anger rising in him.

''We want our Captain back'' One of the men said whilst stepping forward and getting his sword out of it's holder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? Review please!!


	4. Understandings

**Cats Eat Sparrows For Breakfast.**

**Chapter 5:** Understandings.

**A/N**: 319 hits but only three reviews? What's going on there? PLEASE review, please!! It gives me soo much encouragement and it's only a button away! I have so many ideas for this fic but I'd hate it to go without attention..so please people!!

* * *

**What happened last chapter..**

_''What do ya want?'' Jack glared, anger rising in him._

_'''We want our Captain back'' One of the men said whilst stepping forward and getting his sword out of it's holder._

* * *

''I don't see why the Captain aboard this Ship would want anything to do with the likes of you scallywags'' Jack snorted.

''The _female _Captain aboard this Ship owns this god damn ship!'' One of the men blasted and boarded the Furtella Young.

Jack gulped and realised that shouting at them would prove no use to the debate they were currently holding.

''Okay lads. How about a civilised conversation between us hmm? Rum will be involved!'' Jack spoke, frantically waving his arms above his head.

A chorus of ayes ran out between the men as they stumbled their way towards the crews eating area, which contained of two benches and wooden seats. They sat down and Jack began his explanation.

''I need to explain sommet to ya' guys so listen up. Your Captain is injured. She was stabbed down on the side of her waist by some bastard, but lucky for her I came to her rescue,'' Jack moved his shoulders slightly as to make himself feel bigger, ''and I took her to this Ship, not knowing it was her own Ship, savvy?''

They all nodded their heads, too tired to fight with him.

One of the men sipped his rum and moved forward.

''She'll eat you right up ya know, like she did to poor old Bumble'' The man groaned. Fortunately, Bumble was not there. He was in the Captains Quarters, taking care of Castella.

''What do you mean?'' Jack slurred slighty, of course he was heavily attracted to Castella, but he was confused by this man's words.

''You see. 'Er and Bumble had this thing goin'. He loves her so much, she just can't see it. She 'tinks 'dere relationship is more family then lovers such as a brotha' or sista'. But once 'dey got it on and were inseperable for more than a year. Cat realised she couldn't cope on her own, and used Bumble. 'Aftawords 'dey broke up but sometimes you'll still find 'im sleepin' in dat spare bed in her Quarters, she has odd nightmares so he's there to look afta 'er. She's gorgeous but she's just playin' Bumble for a fool, we can all see 'dat. She's 'ad many men in the past, take a look at her photos for instance''

The man known as Jason would of continued, except his eyes closed shut and he hit his head on the table and began snoring.

* * *

Jack tried to take no notice of the constant thoughts that were circling his mind. For one; where was the heading? Gibbs had asked sometime ago but Jack had been unsure. Should he try and locate the Pearl once more or head to Port Royal, a place where to drop of Castella until she recovered? No - he couldn't do that because afterall, the Ship he was standing on wasn't his own to take!

Instead, Jack decided to reason with his thoughts and allowed himself to sneak into Castella's Quarters and snooted around. Indeed, there was many photos chucked on the bedside cabinet, ones of Castella and her previous lovers. One catched Jack though, it was Castella lying on her bed with little on. He grabbed the photo with his hands and took a better look at it.

''Bumble took that.'' One of the men had entered her cabin.

''What?'' Jack asked, not realising he was talking about the photo.

''Bumble, he took that photo. Damn good photo too, he's got the other version of it'' The man explained.

Ascorp was fourty two years of age. He met Castella once in a bar at Tortuga and they found great companship with each other. They shared thoughts, intrests, compliments..anything that got their tongues wagging.

''Other version? You mean the other version is her with no ---'' Jack had no time to continue, since Bumble walked through the door. Jack quickly planted a grin on his face and chucked the photo onto the cabinet without him knowing.

Bumble was the youngest, only twenty four. Him and Castella grew up together and Bumble got his nickname from always being stung by bumble bees, even from an early age. He had long dark hair, his dark brown eyes to match. He was very handsome and got the whores at Tortuga sighing, but he had never let them chase him for he only had one girl on his mind, even if she didn't love him back.

''So!,'' Jack bellowed. ''Where will I be sleeping?''

Bumble looked at him then at Castella's bed. Castella's bed was a double, but he highly doubted that when Castella woke up, she'd be pleased that a certain Captain Jack Sparrow had already slept in her bed - without her permission. Bumble's eyes then darted to the spare bed that he rarely used now.

''The spare bed. The rest of your crew can sleep in the crews room next door, there's plenty of beds in there.''

''Beds!?'' Jack exclaimed, even he was surprised of such luxuries, the Pearl only had hammocks!

Jack was silently glad he was staying in Castella's room_. He _wanted to be the man who was there when she woke up, since he thought of himself as her saviour. _He _wanted to be the one whose eyes she would look in when she opens hers. Jack sat down on his bed before looking over at her, her chest slowly rising then going down again. He grinned.

**_TBC?_**

* * *

If so, next chapter; Castella wakes up, what will she think?! Uncomfortable situations for Bumble & Jack, and just how Jack got to become half Captain of the Furtella Young with all the crews acceptions - except for the other Captain herself!! 


End file.
